<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We could be a snapshot framed and hung like a portrait. by barthelme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283294">We could be a snapshot framed and hung like a portrait.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/pseuds/barthelme'>barthelme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go haunt someone else. [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Headed Dildo, M/M, Sex Toys, What Will They Do, and timmy is a bottom, armie is a bottom, mutal masturbation, oh no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/pseuds/barthelme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 30: mutual masturbation.</b>
</p>
<p>With anyone else, it might have been a deal breaker. It <i>has</i> been a deal breaker before. Hell, the last serious relationship Armie had was with a guy who wouldn’t even consider switching and, well, after about six months of that, Armie just couldn’t deal with it. He doesn’t mind topping and realizes that because of his stature, most guys just assume that’s what he prefers. (A thought that is often more of a deal breaker than the actual sexual dynamic because fuck <i>that</i> stereotypical bullshit.)</p>
<p>(Or the one where Armie and Timmy are both bottoms who love cock.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go haunt someone else. [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We could be a snapshot framed and hung like a portrait.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBYN_Obsessed/gifts">CMBYN_Obsessed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GUYS THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE TO GO I'M SO EXCITED.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With anyone else, it might have been a deal breaker. It <i>has</i> been a deal breaker before. Hell, the last serious relationship Armie had was with a guy who wouldn’t even consider switching and, well, after about six months of that, Armie just couldn’t deal with it. He doesn’t mind topping and realizes that because of his stature, most guys just assume that’s what he prefers. (A thought that is often more of a deal breaker than the actual sexual dynamic because fuck <i>that</i> stereotypical bullshit.)</p>
<p>But, he prefers to bottom. Specifically likes bottoming for guys who are significantly smaller than he is. Likes letting them push him around sometimes. Other times, just wants to be taken care of. Wants someone to run their hands over his thighs, his ass. Fuck into him nice and deep, tell him how good he looks with a cock in him. </p>
<p>And, well, he’d just assumed Timmy could do that for him. And he’s not sure why. If it was the baggy jeans and long strides, the way Timmy came onto him at the bar that first night, the way he’d said, “You interested in coming back to mine?” He just seemed like someone who maybe fit what Armie needed. </p>
<p>So, when they progressed beyond blowjobs and grinding, when Timmy was over at Armie’s one night and whispered, “You have condoms, yeah?” against his mouth. When he found the lube and tossed it at Armie, said, “It’s been a while, so.” Well, Armie was worried. And it <i>could</i> have been a deal breaker when Timmy said, “Um, what do you mean you prefer to--but--shit, I guess that was stupid of me to assume, but yeah. I really don’t--like I don’t mind topping but--shit, Armie, I really like you.” And they both seemed to have the same thought. That this had all been too good to be true. </p>
<p>Armie had played it off, said it was fine, not a big deal. Stretched Timmy slowly with his fingers, then fucked him exactly how he wished he was getting fucked. And in the morning, Timmy returned the favor, but over breakfast made a comment like, “You know, life would be pretty perfect if we could just. Both get fucked at once.”</p>
<p>But they didn’t talk about it too much. Not until Nick asked what was up. Asked why there were condom wrappers in the garbage but he hadn’t even <i>told</i> his best friend he was getting dicked. And of course he explained the situation. Of course Nick understood the problem. And obviously he had a solution. </p>
<p>Which is how Armie ended up the proud owner of a double headed dildo. </p>
<p>And if Armie wasn’t sure he was in love with Timmy before that, he was positive when he brought it up to Timmy. When he showed him and Timmy just took one look at the dildo and then kissed Armie’s mouth. Said, “Oh, fuck, that’s brilliant. Can we--like right now?” </p>
<p>He’d worried it would feel clinical, forced. That it would be awkward, but, shit, he really liked fingering himself open while making out with Timmy. Liked meeting his moans  with his own, liked reaching over to feel where Timmy was fucking his fingers in and out of his hole. Loved when Timmy reciprocated the action, but took it a step further and slipped one of his slick fingers in next to Armie’s. Whispered, “Fuck, you like it rough like that? Like tugging at your tight hole, huh? Maybe tomorrow I can see how many fingers I can get inside you, yeah? Would you like that, Armie?”</p>
<p>Armie had nodded and then pulled his fingers out. Said, “God, please tell me you’re ready.”</p>
<p>And it took a bit of fumbling, a lot of laughter as they tried to figure out what would work. Timmy settling on his elbows and knees, gasping as Armie fed one side of the dildo into his wet hole, hissed, “Fuck, you just take it, don’t you?” It took even more fumbling as Armie held the middle of the toy. Situated himself on his knees and sunk back on the opposite end. Pressing back until his ass cheeks touched Timmy’s, until they were both stuffed with cock. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, this feels--” </p>
<p>“--yeah, yeah,” Armie’d agreed, not needing to be told. Being able to feel what Timmy was experiencing as they both started a rhythm. The push and pull of one another’s bodies coming naturally and Armie had been worried it would feel like masturbation. Like two people just getting off near one another, but it felt so intimate, felt so close. </p>
<p>Now, he reaches down to touch his cock. Says, “I’m--fuck, Timmy, I’m not going to last this feels so--”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, Timmy gasps, their bodies rocking together, apart, together, together, “Fuck, yeah please, Armie please don’t stop, touch your big cock, want to hear you come.” </p>
<p>Armie fists his cock, sinks back on the dildo, feels how it presses further into Timmy, makes his boyfriend cry out, makes his thighs tremble as he comes, as he spews, “God, Armie, fuck I’m coming so hard fuck, fuck, I’m--shit, shit--”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m--” and Armie’s eyes roll back into his head as he comes, ribbon after ribbon of jizz spurting across the comforter. Giving Timmy a few more seconds before sliding the dildo from his own hole. Rolling into his mess to watch as he pulls it from Timmy’s body. Laughing as Timmy just collapses into his own filth, then tossing the toy to the side. Covering Timmy’s body with his own and kissing the space behind his ear. Wanting to tell him he’s so glad he’s with Timmy and nobody else, but wondering if that’s too much, too soon. Settling for closing his eyes and kissing as much flesh as he can find.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bartbarthelme on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>